Fantasy Abound
by Salios
Summary: Dead Fic - Draco/Harry Four years after graduation, a reunion is called. The graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry flock back. A lost man is found, and an unpredicted relationship formed.Veela,Yaoi,Slash,Swearing,ViolenceReviews Appreciated
1. Reality

Fantasy Abound  
Ch1.

By: MorganEddasil

!!!Warning!!! This story contains mature content. It also contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai, meaning homosexuality. If you don't like things like this, leave. This is your only warning.

/blah/ thoughts

"blah" speach

A Creaking awakened sleepy eyes. They closed, as there was nothing to see but the dark of night. A muffled hoot this time and a body moved. Blankets were carelessly thrown aside and a naked body, brimming with life, stalked to the window in measured steps. A long-fingered hand flipped the latch that held the window firmly in place, letting it swing inwards noiselessly.

A brown and gray barn owl glided into the room through the newly opened window. It landed on the only available chair in the room, and lifted a leg impatiently.

The body moved again and carefully untied the letter tied to the uplifted leg, expecting it to stay for a reply. The envelope was made of yellow parchment and shimmering green ink wade up the writing. The address on the front consisted of:

Samatao Yuki

The Warm Bed

Japan

The owl hooted and flapped off as soon as it's package was delivered, and headed out the still open window.

With a curious lift of an eyebrow, the body opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

/_Wonderful,/ He thought. /They've found me./_

* * *

Thank you, thank you! This is just a teaser for a new Harry Potter Fanfic I'm starting. Can anyone say: **_REUNION!!_**


	2. To Know

Fantasy Abound  
Ch2.

By: MorganEddasil

!!!Warning!!! This story contains mature content. It also contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai, meaning homosexuality. If you don't like things like this, leave. This is your only warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….although I wish…TT

This story contains mature content. It also contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai, meaning homosexuality. If you don't like things like this, leave. This is your only warning.I do not own Harry Potter….although I wish…TT 

/blah/ thoughts

"blah" speach

When a name is in Japanese the last name is written first. Harry Potter, becomes Potter Harry.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, would like to formally invite you to a school reunion. Every graduate from your year is at this moment receiving his/her letter.

The Hogwarts Express will be leaving from platform 9 ¾ on August 2nd at 10a.m. Should you miss that train another will follow it 2 hours after.

We sincerely hope you will attend,

Albus Dumbledoor

Headmaster

Minerva McGonnagal

Deputy-Headmistress

The man stared at the invitation clutched between his long fingers. It was certainly surprising, considering he had all but faked his own death after graduation. He had moved to the other side of the planet, changed his name, and his appearance had even changed drastically. He _wasn't_ Harry Potter anymore.

Then there was the matter of magic. He had locked up every magical item he had, and had buried them, sworn off magic, and even put his wand in a safety deposit box back in England.

How had they found him?

Shaking off such thoughts, he crumpled the letter and casually tossed it into the wastebasket, it there was a tracking charm on it, they already knew where he was. He turned and strode to the bathroom, he needed a shower.

* * *

Across the globe, a similar owl tapped on the frosted glass of another window. A moment later another nude figure opened it. 

The owl, rather than flying in to deliver the letter, simply lifted a leg and waited.

A pale hand reaches out and silently undid the wine keeping said letter attached to the leg. As soon as its delivery had been made, the bird was gone, turning and fluttering out the window. The body leaned against the stone wall beside the window as the opened the yellow envelope, which was labeled:

Khoryou (spelling?) Draconis

The Rumpled Bed

England

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

* * *

"How charming…" The letter went up in flames. 

YAY!! If you didn't catch my little note at the top, When a name is in Japanese the last name is written first. Harry Potter, becomes Potter Harry.

Khoryou(spelling?) means dragon in Japanese, and Draconis(Draco) means dragon as well.

Harry/Yuki doesn't wear glasses or the famous scar on his forehead. Both men are 21-22 years old, and still as naive as always.


	3. Destiny

Fantasy Abound  
Ch3.

By: MorganEddasil

!!!Warning!!! This story contains mature content. It also contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai, meaning homosexuality. If you don't like things like this, leave. This is your only warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…. Although I wish…TT

Special thanks:  
**Carolyn:** my dear, dear friend, thanks to you, i have inspiration! -Miyavi- is sooo sexay!w THANK YOU!  
**Danielle**(a different one) thanks for keeping me company in my business class(where i write the chapters) and helping me fight off writers' block!

From now on Harry will be referred to as Yuki, except in other people's POV

/Blah/thoughts  
"Blah"speech  
"_Blah_" Parsletongue(spelling?)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, sipping at a bottle of fire-whiskey and sucking on a sherbert lemon candy.

His plan was working.

He could feel their curiosity from the charms he had placed on the letters. Both had believed they had more or less vanished from the wizarding world, hidden away in another country where he couldn't find and manipulate them.

Albus doubted they had _ever_ been this wrong.

The Ministry of Magic had been all but threatening him to find them. Their power, even separately, was phenomenal, but together…that was a matter best left until later.

Maybe, just maybe, his little plan would draw them in. bring them back to those they had left behind…yes…maybe indeed…

* * *

August 1st arrived quickly, sending Yuki into action. The young man packed a bag with only the essentials; books, clothes, art supplies, and most importantly, underwear.

Yep, couldn't go anywhere without his underwear, especially his thongs…hey, being a male pornography model had that effect on you!

He shrank his things and pocketed them before heading to where he had buried his magical items. The trunk containing them had been spelled never to rot or break.

Once he had all of his possessions, Yuki traveled to a small magical pub named 'AuHitomi'. Before he had decided to move into his apartment, he had checked out where all of the magical buildings in the area were.

Once inside he waved a waitress over and asked for the floo. Usually to use the floo was free, but if you asked for 'clean floo' you had to pay a bit of a price.

She led him to a room in the back and closed the door on her way out. Immediately wards snapped into place.

Hmm…Maybe he should pay this place a visit after he came back…

He took a handful of the glittering green powder from the mantle over the fireplace and threw it into the fire, crying, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

And he disappeared in a swirl of green flame.

* * *

Draconis Malfoy a vain person, it was in his blood. Regardless of how other people saw him, he always believed that he looked horrible.

Now, even years later, he still had that problem. In fact, his profession only heightened it. Being one of Japan's leading vocalists made every day another wardrobe challenge, another race to keep up with the newest fashion, and even, in some cases, sex.

With one last look in the mirror, the Malfoy heir bounded, albeit gracefully, down the stairs to the front foyer. His bags were sitting by the door, ready to be loaded into the waiting carriage while he said his good-byes.

Malfoy manor itself was a masterpiece of architecture, long marble columns held the roof up, intricate patterns of Veela, dragons, serpents, and phoenixes climbed the columns and walls beautifully. Each had been hand done by hand.

"Draco darling," He turned to look at his mother. "We would like to talk for a moment before you leave my dear."

How could he ever refuse a request from his mother?

The young singer stalked over to his parents with long, calculated strides, his platinum blonde hair swishing behind him like an elegant tail. "Yes Mother, Father?"

They smiled at him, each in turn. "Draco, you've known for nearly two years now that you would need to find your mate. Since your father and I have wanted to give you a chance to live your life, we have put your powers in a restraint. But once you leave the manor again, that restraint will be gone, and you will have full use of your Veela and wizard powers. People will be throwing themselves at you more often, trying to take advantage of you. Because you have not yet gone insane, you will have to find your mate soon. You told us once that you had feelings for someone in school. Veela, even before their awakening, will feel attracted to their mate in one way or another. There is a good chance that this person is your life-partner." Narcissia admitted.

"What you're trying to tell me is that I'll either die a slow, painful death of insanity if I don't find my mate soon, or that I'll gust die with a 'poof' if I don't find them." His parents nodded.

"We don't really care who your mate is. As long as you are safe and happy." His father smiled a genuine smile he very rarely used. "You should get going, we don't want to waste time, now do we?"

Draco hugged and kissed both of his parents good-bye and climbed into the carriage.

As the countryside rolled by, he thought back to the person his parents had mentioned, his possible mate… no, it was in no way possible, he was too perfect, too innocent to be bound to _him_ for life.

While he had been away, building fame in Japan, he had covered his walls with pictures of jet-haired men, men with emerald green eyes, and even tanned skin. His obsession had taken a more drastic turn when he had bought a blow-up-doll and…well…better not to think about that here. The only people he had ever slept with had been of tanned colouring and glossy black hair.

He was jerked from his thoughts as the carriage stopped. Was it him, or had the carriage been updated? He stepped out the open door and on to the busy streets of London, right in front of the train station. As he straightened to his full height of 6"6 and waved for the man to grab his luggage. He stalked into the station, platinum blonde hair swishing behind his in a ponytail, much like a cat's tail.

As they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Draco walked through without stopping, knowing the man would follow without being told to do so. On the other side, a crimson steamer was waiting. There were numerous people walking around the platform, although he knew there would be many more closely to the time when the train would depart. His ensemble got him many curious looks, but the observers were smart enough to avert their gazes as he turned to look back at them. Once the man had loaded his baggage, aside form a small satchel, he boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment.

Nearing the middle of the train, he found one, and seeing no reason to continue searching, took up residence there. He checked his watch and noticed that he still had a good twenty minutes before the train departed.

Oh well, he thought. At least I brought a book...

He thought.

* * *

Harry's POV

Merlin, he was late!

If it wasn't bad enough that he had been held up at the "Leaky Cauldron" for a chat with the owner, Tom, but the twit at the ticket booth had been hell-bent on causing problems! No, he didn't _want _the bloody subscription, and no he didn't _want_ to tell them how good their service was. What he _wanted_ was to get his ticket, load his luggage _onto _said train, and _not miss it_! How _bloody_ hard could it be?!

The conductor assured him that it would be loaded for him, and he boarded the train with a small bag with a book and his familiar Nico (Nick-oh think nicotine), a Black Mamba snake(A/N: notes #1), inside. He began looking for an empty compartment, which was quickly becoming a hard task, considering almost every graduate was there. After looking into every compartment once, he turned around and began to look again, hoping that he'd missed one, and if it came down to it, one with only one passenger.

About half way through the trains' compartments, he found one with a familiar looking blonde. Deciding to take a chance, he caught the man's attention.

"Excuse me," he waited until the man looked up. "Would you mind if I stayed here? There're no other compartments."

The blonde seemed to think for a moment, but as he opened his mouth to reply, the train gave a lurch and Yuki was thrown to violently down the hall. All he could do was give a strangled yelp.

* * *

Draco's POV

He lurched forward as the train began to move; barely able to stay balanced on his seat. It was a different story for the other man. He had had no time to do anything but yelp as he had been thrown from the compartment door out into the hall.

Usually, Draco Malfoy wasn't a very nice person. If someone got hurt, he could care less, but for some reason, this one man made his heart clench. Deciding to think about his reputation as a badass later, he jumped up and out the door, moving to the still youth facedown in the hall. Gently taking an arm in hand, he turned the man over to look at his injuries. Draco winced as he saw the bright red rug-burn on the other's face from his fall, and a large bump on his temple seemed to indicate that he had hit the door on his way out.

Gently lifting the poor soul bridal style, Draco carried him back to their compartment and laid him down on the other bench. With no more than a small moan of pain, it seemed as through he was paralyzed. He whispered a small healing charm and the bump and rug-burn disappeared, leaving behind smooth, tanned skin. Realizing the man wasn't going to wake up any time soon, the Malfoy heir decided to look over his new company.

The first thing he noticed was what the dark haired man was wearing. Black satin pants that seemed to cling in all the right places, a deep plum button-up shirt that rode up to reveal a washboard stomach, black S&M boots(A/N: notes#2), and a long black robe that seemed to double as some kind of trench coat.

The tanned skin, oddly enough, made him think of a perfectly toasted marshmallow, a perfect golden brown colour. Harry, as Draco had named the unconscious man, had long, silky looking black hair that spilled over the side of the bench. A few short, spiky bangs partially covered his eyes and forehead, making him look adorable. Long, black lashes fanned against the tanned cheeks, slightly pink from the warmth in the compartment. A slim nose and perfect seashell-pink lips finished off the delicious man in front of the Malfoy heir. Draco backed up to his previous seat to watch the Adonis in front of him.

His heart clenched as memories flooded his conscious, memories that he had wanted desperately to forget. Dropping his head to his hands, draco moaned inwardly in despair.

Merlin his heart was empty…

* * *

1 Black Mambas are the cannibals of the snake family; they eat other snakes, and are very poisonous(i think).

2 the black S&M boots are much like combat boots; they reach mid-shin in height, and are littered with belts, buckles, zippers, and chains. Very hard to remove I would imagine...


End file.
